


Impenetrable

by satsugoori



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: i don't know if the T rating is right forgive me, it's not shippy but knowing me it is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsugoori/pseuds/satsugoori
Summary: Drabble of Satsuki's POV when Gamagoori was stabbed by Nui in Episode 24.





	Impenetrable

Gamagōri’s head tilted back lamely, eyes shut, and Mako’s warbling cry alerted everyone still frozen by Kamui Shinra-Kōketsu’s _Absolute Domination_ that something irreversibly horrible had just happened. While no one could run to his aid to confirm it, the only thought shared between his allies was that somehow, the impossibly powerful, stubborn, titan of a man, Ira Gamagōri had been killed by Harime Nui. That somehow, Satsuki Kiryūin’s impenetrable shield had indeed been pierced—ran through the stomach as he did what he did best; defending her, her academy, and its students.

Trapped under Kōketsu’s domineering light, Satsuki could only rasp out his name.

She looked on in horrified shock, pupils trembling, as he laid there motionless. In her head she willed him to rise, _demanded_ that he move and put her sickening fear to rest. The only relief that came was Ryūko blocking Nui’s counterattack, and keeping the dreaded girl from slicing his body to bits. Despite her concern for her sister, Satsuki’s eyes continuously flickered back to the body of her fallen shield.

Again, she commanded him to get up—even a _twitch_ of life to prove that he wasn’t truly dead. She refused to believe that it was even a possibility. And if it _was_ true, she would have to convince herself that it wasn’t until this battle was over, until she had a moment to grieve for her most loyal prefect.

The bottom of her eyelids bent up painfully at the thought.

Just as she convinced herself it was time to turn her attention away, time to compartmentalize this next bit of trauma for another time, her eyes caught a flicker of light against his torso. Her brows raised up quickly, and she focused, for just one more moment she promised herself, on Gamagōri’s figure yards away.

The sheen of light grew and thinned in the blinding brightness of _Absolute Domination_ , but the reflection was unmistakable.

Satsuki’s mind flew back to a fond memory, almost five years ago exactly, and the metallic sheen that glinted in the spring sun as she shredded away the front of a young Ira Gamagōri’s school jacket.

She could hardly believe it—metal plating, carefully hidden beneath the cut, bloodied opening of his goku uniform. The same as he had worn that day—or rather, likely stronger than it had been that day. Just as strong as Bakuzan, he had barked at Ragyō less than an hour prior.

The reflected light against his stomach wavered again, and she pursed her lips to hide the smile that dare give away his ruse. He was breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Satsuki was so horrified by Gamagoori's "death", but then we didn't get to see her reaction when he was shown to still be alive... of course that's because she already knew. ;)


End file.
